Game feedback
Please use this page to list any feedback you have on EQ. That would be all suggestions for improving the game. Feedback that seems to be obsolete has been archived at Archive 1. AAs * A 5 rank set (5/5/5/5/5) to increase your chance to resist a dispel by 10% per rank. * Since 85% of the time Gift of Mana (and Gift of Radiant Mana and Gift of Exquisite Radiant Mana) go off just as the mob dies, new AAs that convert unused GoM and GoRM into mana when their time runs out. If they aren't used when they expire, you would get 100 / 200 / 300 mana, depending on your AA rank. * The AA Spell Casting Subtlety should be able to be toggled on and off at will. * Add the ability to toggle the Twincast AA on and off. This is necessary for several events, including Discord Tower Event #6: Overlord Muram, where if it goes off, you fail a part of the event. Auras * If your Aura is up and you attempt to cast it again, you get a message you can't. This means that in order to refresh your Aura you have to remove it and then cast it again. This should be fixed. * The auras do not show a timer. Therefore, you have no idea of how much time is remaining on them. This should be added. * Increase duration to 6 hours like mounts. It says it is permanent but goes away after 30 min. Bazaar * The Bazaar should have the ability to give items to some NPCs and have them sell the items for you. They could take a percentage (like 20%) of the price as payment. This would enable you to have items up for sale all of the time and not need to have a character logged in. ** Reply from Zatozia, Community Relations Manager, "It is true that this subject has come up several times in the past. We have considered making changes but right now its not one of the priorities on the list of many things to do. That doesn't mean it will never be done but making changes to the system or making a new system would require a lot of coding time." * The Guild Hall and Guild Lobby should be one click away from the Bazaar. Class improvements * Druid feedback * Magicians - Allow magicians to summon items directly to a player, eliminating the need to pass them to players via the trader window. All players would have //Receive Summoned Items Directly// set to off as default, to prevent spamming and griefing. * Rogue Feedback - Link to AA suggestions thread on TheSafehouse.org EQ Players forums * There is no ability to set your time zone under your profile. So if you are not in the Pacific (USA) time zone, the times of all the posts are wrong. Game improvements * Allow people the ability to toggle off receipt of mod rods. This would normally be for non casting classes but even some casting classes can find it annoying to discover a mod rod on their cursor at times. ** Currently, you can block a spell that give you a mod rod, however, the name of the spell is different than the name of the mod rod. This requires you to find out the name of several spells, since several spells give you mod rods (some the same mod rod). ** Also, two mod rods can not be blocked, even if you put in the correct name of the spell. I believe they are the one from the clicky pants and the Rod of Ethereal Transvergence. * /trade {targetname} to put cursored object in trade window for the target, including your pet. In a raid, its a pain to target the right person when handing them a clicky stone or something. * Levitate should be adjusted. Currently, if you have a slow computer, you sink faster than people with faster computers as you run. This means that people with slower computers often are unable to get to places because they sink before they can reach them. Levitate should be fixed so that if you are constantly moving forward, your sink rate is a constant regardless of the speed of your computer. (This might be considered a bug, rather than a feature request). ** Since levitate was changed, this might be fixed. * Every no drop key should go on the keyring. As soon as you loot a no drop key, you should get the message, "xxxx key has been added to your keyring" and the key should disappear. Every droppable key should offer the option to go onto the key ring. Perhaps an NPC in the Plane of Knowledge, Louis the Keymaster (name taken from Ghostbusters 2:), offers to add any key you give him to your keyring. He warns you that once added to your keyring, it can't be removed, so you won't be able to give the key to anyone else. He can also be used to add no drop keys to your keyring, if you have old ones before the new "added to keyring as soon as looted" code is added. * When you /target playername (or /rt playername) you will target the player. However, if you type in only a few letters of their name, rather than the full name, you will target their pet or corpse instead of them. This should be changed so that you target the player. If you wish to target the pet, you can type /target playername's warder or a similar method for other pets, familiars or corpses. Nothing is more irritating than attempting to target someone in an emergency to give them a heal and find you have just healed their familiar while they died. ** This had been adjusted, need to test it further to make sure it works. * There should be an NPC (either the current "Bag Lady" in the Bazaar or another one) that will take your quest bags from you and give you a token which you can give back to them for the quest bag when you want it. Quest bags with 2 or 4 slots in them seriously reduce your bank space. The fact is that the "can't place bags in bags" is more of a limitation of coding rather than a desired "feature". This is an especially valid request when you consider that the major reason that quests use bags nowadays is to prevent multiquesting, rather than some "real" reason that requires you to have to take up valuable bank space. * Give players the ability to toggle on and off looting of coins. ** Since coins have been made weightless, this only matters to people with, for example, the charm that depends on the amount of coins you carry. * If you're in OutOfCombat mode, it should only take 5 seconds to camp out. * When you enter a zone (e.g. Thurdadin from Great Divide), you should be facing the direction to further into the zone. * If you go link dead, it can take five or ten minutes to get back into the game. This problem has been acknowledged by SOE. "The wait time has nothing to do with your machine or connection. It's on our side. This is something we would like to take a look at fixing. Just need to find the time to get to it amongst all the other stuff going on. I hate it too." - Steven S. Klug, EverQuest Assistant Lead Programmer Thread here. ** This has been improved. * Increase the maximum number permitted in a fellowship. Currently it is nine twelve. Also, consider reducing the number of people in a fellowship needed to plant a campfire from three to two. * You should be able to mark more than one player as puller. This will allow "tagging" of mobs without the mercenary reacting. * Chests at the end of missions should not contain loot that no one in the mission can use due to class restrictions. * The game includes several different ways to create an "eye" that you can use to scout. The eye should appear on the map (much like your group members currently show as an X). ** If possible, it should appear on the map of all group members, as well as the owner's map. ** An additional compass should also pop up so you can see what direction the eye is currently looking at (the current compass shows only the direction the player is facing). * Increase the range of the /assist and /target commands (note that /rt is the same as /target). * Increase the number of buffs you can have blocked beyond the current 20. * All tasks and expeditions should, as soon as everyone drops the task/expedition (or it otherwise ends), have all the player corpses pop outside at the quest giver (or other reasonable spot) immediately. * When you right click on Coin of Brell and Emblem of Brell from inventory, your Underfoot > Progression achievement is noted. However, Amulet of Brell has no achievement. Therefore, you have no record of gaining it. So if you are unsure if you ever looted it, there is absolutely no way you can find out. Please add a Amulet of Brell achievement. * The Primary Anchor Transport Device is designed to port you to your Anchor on your housing plot. When you use it, instead of simply transporting you to your Anchor, a box appears and asks you if you wish to go there. If you don't click yes within 30 seconds, the box disappears, you are told you have declined to go, and you can't use the device again for 1 hour 12 minutes. Remove the "yes/no" box from this device and just have it take you there. If you decided to click on it, then you want to use it, obviously. The same is true of the druid spells, Spell: Primary Anchor Ring and Spell: Primary Anchor Circle. If the druid has decided to transport himself and/or his group to his Anchor, there is no need for a box, indeed, no other druid ring/circle spell has a box. Naturally, Spell: Zephyr: Primary Anchor and Spell: Primary Anchor Push, being Translocate spells, should have a box. However, the box should last longer then 30 seconds. I assume the Wizard spells have the same problems. * Argath, Bastion of Ildaera: Home of the Spiral Ramp of Nausea and Death! Put a teleport pad at the top and bottom of the ramp. Step on the pad and you are instantly sent to the other pad. ** Now, if the Devs wish to, for lore and other reasons, they may decide that the pads will only work for players who have "proven" their allegiance to Argath by doing one or more of the zone tasks. *** This way it can be said the ramp still provides the city with protection from invasion, while allowing allies to avoid being killed by the non-OSHA compliant ramp. * To fix the problem of pullers not getting experience on kills because they are far away from the group, allow you to get the experience if you are anywhere in the zone as long as you are on the aggro list of the mob, in addition to the current getting experience for simply being in the group / raid if you are close enough to the mob when it dies. * Currently, on at least one stun attack (monk Stunning Kick) if a mob is immune to stun you get, "Your target is immune to the stun portion of this effect." and then you get, "target is stunned.". If a target is not stunned, it shouldn't say it is stunned. Items * Epic weapons. SOE has stated that they have killed them off by putting in better weapons that are easy to get. Instead of the current - Kill mob, find weapon better than epic, throw epic into bank to never use again. We should get - Kill exact same mob, get "epic rune stone I", combine with epic and have pretty much the same stats as the weapon that would have dropped off the mob but maybe have updated epic clicky effect and it would still be your EPIC. **Then, of course, you could have "epic rune stone II" and "epic rune stone III" off the harder mobs that will upgrade it further. * Many times you complete a quest and are left with items that you don't know what to do with. Do you save them in your bank because they will be needed later or is it safe to delete them? Ideally, a well designed quest will not leave you with any extra items. However, in the real (well, fantasy) world of Norrath, you are often left with them. While I would prefer quests that don't leave you with these items, a quick fix of the problem would be to just add to the bottom of the description of the item, "Note: When you have completed the task "Name of Task", it is safe to delete this item". * The Scimitar of the Mistwalker procs a pet, Mistwalker. The problem is that the pet will not attack your target until you give the /pet attack command. The pet should auto attack the target you attack. ** Of course, it would be even better if it was considered a swarm pet, that fixes the auto attack problem as well as allows you to have a real pet at the same time. However, I assume it was made a normal pet to prevent us from having more than one Mistwalker up at a time. I can live with that if it would only auto attack the target. * Every item which stacks should have the maximum number that may be in a stack in the description of the item. * The Shabby Lobby Door requires people to right click on it and choose, "Open the Door to the Lobby" to go to the Guild Lobby. Please change this so left clicking on it also takes you to the Guild Lobby. ** Also, is it really hard to have a sign on it saying, "To Guild Lobby"? * Guild Regeneration Pool. Even at maximum size, the "Aura of the Hall" radius is too small. It should be increased. * When a No Trade item is looted off a mob (or chest) the item would remain tradeable within the group and/or raid for the first 15 minutes after looting. This sounds like a good idea and would cut down on the number of petitions that GMs have to deal with regarding mistakes made when looting (mainly raid loot). * Some belts give you an extra potion slot. Add on to the description of every belt that has a Potion slot something like: Potion Slot. That way it can be known if a belt has this without having to actually put it on and check. Mercenaries * If you hand a mercenary a potion (like a haste potion) they should use it. * Increase number of buffs that may be put on mercenaries beyond the current 15. * When you have two or more mobs on aggro the tank merc should ignore the non-summoning rooted mobs. NPCs * Many NPCs should only speak their racial language, rather than Common. This would add flavor to the game as well as give some use to players learning the language. * The event in Meldrath's Mansion: Raid Instance which involves Breakneck, Master at Arms needs to be adjusted. Currently, you have to spawn Breakneck a total of five times. For the first four spawns, your raid doesn't need to actually fight him. However, he must be kept occupied at all times (on at least one person's aggro) otherwise the event will completely reset. If aggro is lost for even one second, you have to start all over. This is frustrating and has no real purpose other than to waste players' time. * Teleportation Assistant. Please make it so he will not buy any items. People can sell their items to the normal merchant. Having to sort through the tons of trash sold to the Teleportation Assistant to find the portal stones is not fun. * When a guild decides to raid a target in an instance (which is 99% of the time these days), they gather at the NPC and the raid leader gets the Expedition (or Task). Then each toon says, "ready" or whatever the phrase needed to enter is. This means about 54 people are spamming "ready". I would suggest that once the Expedition (or Task) is active, that anyone in it should instead right-click the NPC and a box would pop up on their screen saying, "Enter Expedition?", with a "yes" and a "no" option. Quests * The Quest Journal window only allows you to have 30? tasks open at once. This number should be increased. * The Quest History in the Quest Journal only holds your last 50 completed tasks. It should hold an unlimited number, or at least there should be some warning that it will drop older ones. Actually, I see no reason why it can't hold an unlimited number, the player's hard drive can be used to store them if SOE's servers can't handle the load. * Some quest items are not marked No Trade, yet you must loot them personally, so trading them is useless. They should be marked as No Trade so you don't have to look at every item you loot but can just have the game tell you it is a No Trade item so you don't loot it if you don't need it. * If you do an instanced quest and it ends with corpses inside, you have to wait 15 or 20 minutes for the corpses to appear outside. This should be changed so that as soon as an instance ends, all corpses appear outside at once. Spells * Some buff spells and clicky items have a duration of about 28 or 30 minutes. No buff should have a base duration of less than 45 minutes. There is no reason, other than to annoy the players, for such short durations. If it is felt necessary for game balance to increase the mana cost of the spells to match the increased duration, that is fine. * Some mobs (mainly dragons) require that you be in melee range to have spells effect them. There should be a specific message letting you know this rather than the current message you get which merely says that your spell was resisted. * Some cleric spells that heal the entire group spam each group member with multiple messages that each member has healed them. This should be changed to one message that the cleric has healed you for x amount. UI * Players should have the option to toggle on/off Hover on death. * Incorporate the Rez box with the Hover box to allow a one-click option to accept a rez. * Increase the time on the Hover timer. * Update command for spell and hot key sets. This would allow you to change a current spell and hot key set without having to delete it and make another every time you want to change it. * A small graphic on the UI that indicates whether you are standing, sitting or FD. * A small graphic on the UI that indicates that you are levitating. * The Quest Journal, Shared Task tab should have a text box where you can enter a player's name and press an 'add to task' button. While you can currently use the /taskadd playername console command, it is time to move out of the DOS era and be able to do things using a GUI. * The Expedition Information window should have a text box where you can enter a player's name and press an 'add to expedition' button. You can currently use /dzadd playername but adding it to the GUI would be a good idea. * The Quest Journal should have a Task Timer tab. This tab will show your task timers (i.e. the same information you get by typing /tasktimer in the console). * Current inventory reuse timers use a gray'ed out portion of the box that lowers down as the timer runs. However, when the timer is almost up, it look as if there is no timer left when there is a tiny, hard to see sliver left. To help be aware of this, graying out (or a color change of) the icon would be helpful. * The Raid UI window should have a locked / unlocked indicator. * The Map window should add a tab where it lists all the zones, both alphabetically and by continent, where you can click on the name of the zone and it brings up the map for that zone. * Auto accept of group invites, raid invites, dz adds and mission adds with a couple of toggles is actually a first rate idea. I'd recommend the following toggles: ** (a) friends toggle (only accept invites of the given type from someone on /friends list) ** (b) guildies toggle (only autoaccept invites of a given type from a fellow guild member) ** © guild officer toggle (raid/dz invites only), and ** © "all" toggle. *** Traders in the bazaar would, of course, have all of their toggles automatically set to "off". The toggles would be saved on a character by character basis as part of the UI. At the same time, I'd like group leaders to be able to drop group members who are not in the same zone as the group leader ... ;-7 Leaders can now remove any group member by targeting them with the function keys, regardless of zone or online status. * The option to turn off chat bars in chat windows. If you have several chat windows but only type in one of them, there is no need for a box on each one to type into. * Add a way to filter out paladin Holy Blade and rogue Deadly Strike messages. The spam created when they proc is huge. * Reduce the amount of messages you get when someone heals the group. Also, create a way to filter out the message you get when your weapon procs a heal on the group. * Add an audio slider for Audio triggers. Having to turn my entire master volume on my computer creates problems. Also, a mute key or even a activate/deactivate per audio trigger. * The Quest Journal should display the current number of tasks and maximum allowed, for example: 15/30, with 15 tasks currently active and another 15 spots open for a total possible of 30. * The /hidecorpse command status should be stored for each character, so that it remains the same until you change it, even when you log. * An additional /hidecorpse command, something like /hidecorpse allfixed, should hide not only current but future corpses until you cancel it. ** Additional command should be /hidecorpse grouplooted, which would hide any corpse a group member has looted. * The Quest Journal should show for raid tasks the current and maximum number of people allowed in the task. * A command should be added such as /pet inventory or /pet inspect or /pet stats so that you can know what pet weapons and gear a pet is using. * An /announce command should be added to the following: /announce friend (will announce when someone on your friends list logs in or out), /announce 2 (will announce people joining or leaving only chat channel 2, any number may be put in that place, or the channel name may be used) * /hidecampfire - This command will hide campfires. All will hide all campfires. Allbutfs will hide all campfires but those of your fellowship. None will reveal all campfires. * When opening bags in your bank, have any open bags show a different colored background in the bank. This way you actually can see at a glance which one of the bags are open. * Add a button to the Guild Bank Window, "Put All in Bank". This will move all deposited items into the bank. Assuming, of course, that there is room for them. * For the /outputfile command, add after you successfully use it, "Output file created". * Add /outputfile achievements. Category:EverQuest